1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a voltage protection for printed circuit boards in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
2. Background Information
In the automotive field, the development of transmissions and the control thereof is of primary importance. In order to protect the transmission control from undesired external effects, e.g. the impact of particles, in particular conductive particles, so-called voltage protection covers are used. These voltage protection covers should also be able to be used in regions of the vehicle that place high demands on materials and function, e.g. in the transmission fluid pan. The voltage protection cover is used to protect electrical contacts and other sensitive components against, e.g. shavings formed during production, and conductive particles, which could cause damage to the transmission control.
Known protective measures for transmission controls, which are used inside the transmission in particular, are designed to provide a fully sealed connection between the printed circuit board of the transmission control and the electrical conductors for establishing contact to the exterior. In order to obtain this sealed connection, the interface is frequently grouted using an adhesive. This method, on one hand, is expensive. On the other hand, a grouting is accompanied with the risk that it may become detached from adjacent components, and thus the transmission fluid may penetrate into the transmission control, i.e. the sealed connection may release. The transmission fluid is no longer able to flow out of the transmission control, and potentially present conductive deposits flushed away. Such deposits could then cause a short circuit, and damage or destroy the transmission control.
In order to solve this problem, protective elements have been developed, which need not be entirely sealed, i.e. small quantities of the fluid can penetrate into them. With this design, the fluid cannot form a conductive deposit between one contact and another contact. A protective element of this type provides, for example, a pre-safeguarding of the components, wherein the voltage protection cover is closed after the pre-safeguarding, and subsequently a final safeguarding of the components, e.g. the sensors, is obtained. The disadvantage with this is that the voltage protection cover must be sized generously, making it expensive. In order to overcome this disadvantage, it is proposed that a voltage protection element be provided which can still be moved, together with the assembly, after the preliminary securing. By this means, a smaller installation space may be implemented.
The disadvantage with all of these designs is also that no less expensive and more compact voltage protection is provided. Also, the voltage protection covers and systems known so far are not configured for printed circuit boards, but rather, for sensors or other assemblies, for example.